Stirring
by Nelenya
Summary: When our fave Elf meets an angel in Rivendell, the destiny of the fellowship changes. Rated R because of what content will include after Chapter 3 and 4... either way, just a bit of fun, please read the disclaimer
1. Just Get There

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations, which are also featured in Tolkien's masterpiece, "The Lord of the Rings." The story line is not intended to offend anyone, It's just a little fun I've been spinning for a while.  
  
Chapter One: Just Get There  
  
The stirring in Rivendell became unbearable. The ring of power became more important than my escape. Not that I'm selfish but I needed help and was ignored. As a young princess flees from her captors at Orthanc, one would expect just a little help. The pain in my wings overwhelmed me as I fell after the pass of Rohan. Part Elf and part Angel, That's me, and My name's Ellienne. When I choose to I work for a secret society of elves that aid the Istari. Called by Saruman in a matter of urgency, I left my hide-away in the Blue Mountains. My residence in Middle-Earth. I have small lair's everywhere, but this was my favourite. At Isengard I saw the dark lord's eyes wreathed in flame, while gazing into the Palantír. Pretty soon after that they locked me in the tower. I guess I held dangerous information.  
  
Struggling to fly once more, the winds of Caradhras sought to defeat me, but as I flew my will grew stronger as I headed towards Rivendell. In the house of Elrond it was thought to summon me as a worthy ally I'd be, however none could remember the spell. As I'm not bound by the laws of Middle-Earth I could come and go as I pleased. I left the spell with very few creatures in Middle-Earth. Upon arriving in Rivendell I was surprized that I hadn't already been called. The Secret Council was called and proceeded exactly as it was told by Biblo. As the One Ring was revealed at the council I could feel it's presence as my wingspan gave me the speed of a Condor. Charging towards the council to warn the Elves that their course of action could be fatal, I could still see the Dark cloud I left behind. So as to not make a scene I retracted my wings and walked gently into Rivendell.  
  
Observing the movement in the courtyard, I saw many men, warriors of their people shifting and preparing for journey. Avoiding their eyes I noticed the eyes of an elf. Tall, handsome and gorgeous. Before I knew it I was starring. My heart stopped as our eyes met. I smiled quietly to myself and in my moment of calm bliss, suddenly noticed the hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Ellienne?" The man asked with curiostity. "Yes, How are you Aragorn?" I recognised him from my last venture at Weathertop. "Arwen saw you from the balcony and wishes to see you. What brings you to Rivendell, Lady Ellienne?" "So Formal?" I made fun of him callously. He's not really fond of formality either. "I've come from Isengard with some interesting news." My normal bright blue eyes turned to stone with sincerity. "Then quickly, You must meet with Elrond and Gandalf." He led me up the stairs and past the halls into the library where Arwen and Elrond were. "Call for Gandalf, Ellienne has new from Isengard." Aragorn claimed. With that Arwen dashed back down the halls and returned with Gandalf and the four hobbits. "Ellienne, What are you doing in Rivendell?" Gandalf approached me. "I wish I could say, 'Just Visiting,' but I've come from Isengard." My eyes met with Frodo's. "He knows you have the ring of power, and is desperately seeking it. Such a brave hobbit to make it this far, and see the sunshine after the rush of a Mordor blade." I tried to remain reassuring to the hobbits, but Elrond could sense my fear. "We have already decided that the ring will be destroyed. The fellowship is leaving soon." Elrond's words comforted me. "Tonight you will meet them all, but for now, tell us of your enjoyable travels......." 


	2. Meetings with Strangers

Chapter 2: Meetings with Strangers.  
  
That night I donned my favourite dress. Blue with silver trimmings and small silver heels. My hair is considered to be unusually short for an elf, but I've been told it makes me look more angelic. Leaving my quarters in Rivendell, I noticed the elf from the courtyard, watching me. I turned to make sure my door was locked and as I spun back around he was standing right in front of me. "Hello," his voice was soft and gentle, "I saw you in the courtyard today." "Likewise, You're here for the council I assume?" My heart was racing but I tried to remain calm. 'What is it about this guy?' I thought nervously to myself. "Yes, I'm from northern Mirkwood." He paused shortly. "Who are you?" The look of confusion on his face was completely adorable. "Call me Ellienne," still I spoke softly, while my blonde locks glittered under the peaceful starlight. "Ellienne." He drew close and tension filled the air. "Yes, and you would be?" I knew that he was interested, but still wanted to know the name of this charming stranger. Our moment was disturbed by and explosion in the courtyard. "Isn't Rivendell a sanctuary?" I was slightly panicked now. I looked back at my suitor once more. "If there's any danger I have to help, but I can't leave you here." His eyes were filled with reassurance. As we raced towards the courtyard he held on to my hand. Near the courtyard stairs we met with Aragorn and Samwise. "Just fireworks, Aragorn." Sam had been told to expect it. "Fireworks? Well then, we all have a banquet to get to. Ellienne, we have to collect something first." Aragorn had a natural talent for bossing people about. I turned to look at the elf who had me weak at the knees and he stepped up to me. "I'll see you later then?" His voice was so calming. I nodded and turned to leave. As I did he reached for my wrist, pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "By the way, My name is Legolas." We parted slowly and he walked away smiling quietly to himself. "Ellienne, quickly," Aragorn called to me. Still dazed in awe I was standing still. His name was Legolas. "ELLIENNE!" I stirred from my trance like state and followed. "Legolas," I whispered to myself. Aragorn heard me and replied. "Yes, of Mirkwood, Thranduil's son. Youjust flirted with royalty." "Did not."  
  
"Ellienne, I'm not blind. I saw you bat your eyelashes at him." "I was being polite," I blushed. I am a terrible liar. "Here you left this in Bree a while ago. Barlimans kept it for you until he found me on the way to Rivendell. We figured you'd wind up here first." Aragorn handed me the Orc slaying knife I once earned from dwarves who never saw my elvish side. It was made of pure methril. The blade shone in the moonlight and installed a feeling of security. As I placed it in the custom made holster near my thigh, I remembered how many times it saved my life. 


	3. At the Banquet - Or Not?

Chapter 3: At the Banquet, or not?  
  
Aragorn and I strolled in quietly where we met with Arwen, "Are you trying to make me suspicious?" she said as she laughed callously and tossed back her ebony hair. I couldn't help but giggle in response. The three of us were such good friends that any comment like that was a joke. As we moved to see Froddo and Bilbo's story telling, I felt myself being tugged away. Legolas pulled me out of the hall. Swiftly but gently he pinned me against the wall. "Legolas, A pleasure to see you again." I replied in a mischievous tone. He smiled quickly to match it and toyed with the clasp on my cloak. Although tempted to release the lock that sat on my collar Legolas restrained and spoke softly. "So, Ellienne, tell me about you. I hear you were captive at Isengard." Nodding solemly I replied. "I sometimes work for the Istari because I can move faster and my powers exceed that of normal elves" "Normal elves?" Legolas was puzzled, and I twitched. "My mother was an elf and my father was an angel. I'm the one they call Angel-Elf. Not what I'd called original." I sighed. "That makes you one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth." His eyes glowed in revelation. "In Middle-Earth? Often, From? Not really, not heaven but a palace in the sky none the less." I still spoke softly. "I heard that the mythical Angel-Elf lived in the Blue Mountains." He queried me. "Only when I choose to stay there." "But you'll stay in Rivendell tonight?" He came closer yet more. "As if I wouldn't." I said as I smiled sweetly. While staring into his eyes, I noticed that his hands were on my waist. Slowly and seductively moving towards my hips. Without thought I too was holding him, and drawing him closer. Our embrace tightened as we leant towards each other. Legolas kissed me gently on the lips. Gently, slowly, sweetly and romantically. He continued to kiss me, with each kiss pulling me closer and closer, then hearing the movement from the banquet hall, we stole away into a nearby room. Elrond's Library, not that we were to notice. Suddenly I stopped. "We should go back." As blissful as the moment was, I had promised to meet with old friends. "Do you really want to, Ellienne?" His tone was serious and sinscere. It was then that we noticed where we were. Books scattered accross the floor, and where they previously were on a table lay Legolas and myself. Breathing hard and clinging to each other. 


	4. Return

Chapter 4: Return.  
  
"Go Back? Tell me your kidding?" Legolas looked hurt.  
"Don't look at me like that." I suddenly felt really bad.  
"Why? It's nice here." He shot me a lingering look that was hard to resist. Warm and safe in his strong arms, I was calm knowing that I was safe from Isengard's grasp. Visions of the Palantír were far behind me. My keen elven sences were not however.   
"Did you hear that too?" I asked softly. Beyond our sanctuary in the Library I heard Gandalf calling all the guests together in the hall.  
"I guess that's our cue" Legolas said with disappointment. "We'll meet later?"  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Don't worry just yet. I'll find you." He flashed me that smile again and I smiled back. We stood and held each other a little longer until Gandalf's voice became louder and more clear.  
Slowly we exited the library and Legolas lead the way back into the crowd of hobbits dancing merrily, while dwarves and elves watched. Aragorn found us and pulled Legolas aside.  
"Legolas, You're crazy and she's insane!" Aragorn whispered.  
"Clearly, so are you," Legolas taunted intelligently."She's the Angel-Elf," he continued.  
"I know that! She's like my little sister, little sister with wings...does that make any sense? Any way, my point is there's a fellowship meeting, and we have to go." Aragorn seemed iritated, "What did you mean?"  
"When?" Legolas was still smiling.  
"When you said I was crazed too, and that Ellienne's the Angel-Elf," now Aragorn seemed confused.   
"You do know that she has exceptional hearing?" Legolas never faltered. His smile continued to shine as Aragorn realized that I heard him call me insane, but sometimes insane can be good, especially in battle. The humans taught me that.  
The Fellowship moved into the next room, so I stayed close to the wall. I'm not cat, but I was definately curious. Leaning against the wall, I tried my best to not be seen, however the dwarves there for the council wanted to know who I was. As one of them stepped forward he proclaimed, "Methrill!!!" It was then that I rememberd that I had my blade on me. Suddenly I was no longer near the wall but being dragged by a pack of dwarves into the middle of the Hall.  
"Where did you get that blade?" A short red nosed dwarf named Shanole said in a gruff tone.  
"Why, The Lonely Mountain. I was given this..." I was cut short, by the same angry dwarf.  
"You would slay the one we called Angel? Legend tells of a brave being called Ellienne the Angel."  
"I am the Angel, Your Grandfather gave me this blade!" In a temper I began to raise my voice. In the corner I could see Aragorn holding Legolas back.  
"Know this, Ellienne fights her own battles, especially vocal ones. She'll sing if she has to..."Aragorn whispered to the gorgeous tall elf whose temper matched my own.  
"You call yourself an Angel?" The dwarf continued, "You're an elf, a short one at that!"  
"Look, who's calling who short here! You want to see angel, fine, here's angel!!!" With that I let my wings out and hovered above the silent crowd for a while. It was Arwen who broke the silence.  
"Friends of Rivendell, I give you our entertainer. The mythical Angel-Elf, only angel left in Middle-Earth." As the walked through the crowds they parted, untill she reached me. "You just love stirring." Her bright blue eyes laughed as she continued to announce, "Be at ease while my father adresses you all."  
Elrond stood at his table. "People from distant and near lands, tonight we rejoice at the salvation our council will bring. Tomorrow is the dawn of a new era where men, dwarves, hobbits and elves can all excist in tolerance and the knowledge that by fighting together all of Middle-Earth can be free from the dark lord. The Fellowship leaves tomorrow." With that the elven lord sat down again.   
Arwen and I stood frozen against the wall. Accross from us Legolas and Aragorn, looked pained. The Music began again, and the hobbits continued to be merry. I left the banquet hall and stood in the passages within Rivendell.   
"Told you I'd find you." Legolas placed his hand under my chin and raised my head slowly until our eyes met. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, taking comfort in their warmth, but knowing it couldn't last long.  
"The Fellowship leaves tomorrow?" I remained quiet, wishing he'd say no, that we had more time, wishing.  
"I want to show you something." He took my hand and we walked the silent passages with linked arms. Slowly we left the gates of Rivendell. Walking towards the cliffs north of the ford Legolas held me closer and closer, until we were facing each other at the top of the river. He began to speak, "I wish we had more time."  
"I was just thinking that, but we have untill tomorrow at least." I remained hopeful, it isn't every day you get to spend the night with the finest elven archers in Middle-Earth.  
"We only have until sunrise."  
"Sunrise?"  
He nodded gravely, "When you wake up I won't be there."  
"Then I don't want to wake up, I don't want this to end, I don't w..." I was cut short by a hard and passionate kiss. Slowly the kiss became more tender, as we lay down on the soft grass. 


End file.
